Heroic Hearts
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Les missions s'enchaînent pour Q et 007, la nation semble être en perpétuel danger alors que l'agent Double-0 parcourt le monde pour ses supérieurs. Pour Q, c'est une autre histoire. Il préférerait de loin ne pas avoir à quitter Londres et rester proche de son fournisseur d'Earl Grey, mais que voulez-vous, le devoir l'appelait. — RECUEIL CLOS
1. Venus

**HEROIC HEARTS**

* * *

 _Venus_

* * *

Cette Venus ne portait pas de fourrure, elle était étendue nue sur un simple banc. Elle était cachée à la vue de tous par les bosquets alentours, mais pas à la sienne.

Elle n'était pas faite d'albâtre, et son corps n'était pas parfait. James avait parcouru assez de lits pour savoir que le concept de perfection n'existe pas pour qualifier la beauté d'une femme. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une perfection, et l'expérience empirique démontrait le contraire.

Eve profitait de la chaleur du soleil, et lui profitait de la douceur de cette vue. Il s'imaginait déjà la chaleur de leur étreinte.

« Hum… 007, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites avec ce prototype ? »

Bond ôta vivement le casque de ses yeux.

« Il est merveilleux ce nouveau gadget, Q. » L'agent se contenta de rajuster son costume, et d'effleurer l'épaule du brun en passant la porte.

« Ce nouveau jean vous va à ravir, très cher. »

Moulant, et callipyge.


	2. Skyfall I

_Skyfall I_

* * *

This is the end

Cette mission s'était trop bien déroulée jusqu'à maintenant, il aurait dû se douter que ça n'allait pas durer. C'était une sorte de loi générale dans le service : si la mission se passait sans encombre, c'est qu'on était passé à côté de la mission. Le MI6 faisait rarement dans le sauvetage de chat, alors l'énoncé de cette loi faisait office de vérité générale.

Q écoutait, paniqué, les communications de 007 qu'il recevait périodiquement dans son oreillette. Lui était tranquillement installé dans leur planque, le sous-sol d'un bar de Marrakech.

« Vous avez pu atteindre l'ascenseur, Bond ?

\- Oui, Q. Les gardes sont à terre.

\- Très bien, 37è étage pour atteindre la salle des serveurs. »

Cela leur laissait un peu de répit, même si l'avalanche de gardes armés et entraînés avait été un obstacle à leur progression, alors même qu'ils devaient jouer contre la montre. Q n'arrivait pas à pirater les systèmes de sécurité du bâtiment, ni à accéder aux images des caméras de surveillance. Il était aveugle, et ne pouvait qu'attendre entre les coups de feu et les silences, de savoir si la balle tirée avait atteint Bond ou son adversaire.

Il put très nettement entendre l'agent pousser un léger soupir dans la cabine.

« La mission devrait être assez rapide à partir de maintenant, Q, je doute qu'il y ait plus d'hommes dans la salle des serveurs. J'ai hâte qu'on reprenne cette partie de carte où on l'a laissée, j'espère que vous n'avez pas touché à mon martini. »

Q soupira à son tour. Il essayait encore de recouvrer la vue, tout en sécurisant l'ascension de l'agent dans la tour. S'il avait réussi, il aurait vu les hommes montant les escaliers, et il aurait pu prévenir Bond avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent au 37è étage qu'il était attendu.

Mais ces maudites lignes de codes lui résistaient, et il ne put que compter les coups et attendre.


	3. Skyfall II

_Skyfall II_

* * *

Hold your breath and count to ten

Bond hors de l'immeuble, la mission n'était pas terminée pour autant. La bombe explosa. Conformément à leurs plans, seul l'étage des serveurs disparut dans un nuage de flamme, et le bâtiment resta debout. Q avait eu le temps de pénétrer les sécurités et de détruire toutes traces des informations compromettantes qu'ils contenaient pour le gouvernement britannique, pour plus de sécurité.

Au milieu des cris et de la foule, Bond confirma que la cible avait été atteinte, enfin, c'est ainsi que Q interpréta sa petite pique victorieuse. Il coupa ensuite la communication, il devait renter à la planque sans risquer de les faire découvrir. Q devait encore effacer toutes traces de l'implication du MI6 dans cette histoire, pour ne pas affoler la reine au petit déjeuner avec des journaux scandaleux.

Ils reçurent de brèves félicitations de M et un billet retour pour l'Angleterre. Ils avaient une douzaine d'heures avant de devoir rejoindre l'aéroport, et Q comptait bien les mettre à profit avec une bonne tasse de thé et de bonnes heures de sommeil. Enfin, c'était avant que James n'arrive, dans un état parfaitement pitoyable, son magnifique costume était déchiré, et tâché de sang. Bien sûr, il y avait davantage du sang de ses ennemis que du sien, mais il fallut tout de même sortir la trousse de secours et Q dut mettre ses maigres compétences à profit.

Il dut pousser Bond sous la douche pour l'aider à nettoyer le sang qui couvrait son torse, ses bras et ses jambes. Il n'avait que « quelques » écorchures, c'est-à-dire qu'il fallut des bandages, des strippes et quelques points de sutures. Un coup de couteau avait ouvert son torse, et quelques éclats de balles avait déchiré la peau de son bras.

« Q, je vous jure que ça pique à peine. J'ai connu bien pire.

\- Bien sûr, vous avez dû connaître les conditions d'hygiène déplorables de l'époque Victorienne, et les saignées. »

Bond grogna, il se vengea en attirant Q à lui sous le jet d'eau chaud. L'analyste poussa un petit cri de surprise, et se débattit faiblement quand Bond commença à retirer ses vêtements.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne me faille vous prouver que je suis encore bien plus qu'opérationnel. »

Q cessa de se débattre et poussa un faible gémissement. « Laissez-moi me déshabiller en dehors de cette maudite douche, je promets de revenir immédiatement après, d'accord ? » Bond acquiesça, et Q sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Ce n'était pas la première mission qui exigeait de lui, étrangement, qu'il soit sur le terrain. En l'occurrence, il avait pénétré les locaux de l'immeuble la vieille pour commencer à démolir les défenses des serveurs, mais sa tâche avait été interrompue.

Ce n'était pas la première mission qui exigeait de lui de vivre pendant plusieurs jours avec 007, à partager une chambre ou un appartement. Bond avait rapidement pris l'habitude de faire plus que partager son lit. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe, qui manquait terriblement de professionnalisme et d'autres choses.

Q retourna sous la douche lorsqu'il fut nu, ses affaire sèches pliées et les autres mises à sécher. Il ne manquait pas de plaisir sous les doigts de Bond, c'était sûr et certain. L'homme avait un don pour le sexe, en plus de ses autres innombrables qualités. Il le plaquait contre la paroi de la douche et ses mains étaient partout sur la peau de Q, elles tiraient de lui des frémissements incontrôlables. Les lèvres de Bond frôlaient ses oreilles, alors qu'il lui murmurait les paroles les plus inconvenantes imaginables :

« Je ne vais pas vous prendre dans cette douche Q, je vais me contenter de vous caresser, de vous lécher, de vous sucer jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez plus capable que de miauler de plaisir. Quand ce sera fait, je vous porterai jusqu'à la chambre, vous balancerai sur le lit et je continuerai le même traitement jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliiez de vous enculer. Et là, peut-être que je considérerais accéder à votre requête. »

Q ne put retenir un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

« Je vous promets que ce ne sera pas fini pour autant, continua James. Je vous baiserai toute la nuit, et si je suis magnanime, je vous laisserai éventuellement jouir avant de rejoindre l'aéroport. »

James déferla sur lui et ce fut comme si, d'un seul coup, le gouffre des enfers s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Bond l'avait projeté dans un autre monde et Q fut dépossédé de tout : son corps ne lui répondait plus, sa voix le trahissait, des gémissements rauques et des supplications lui échappaient ; il était à la fois dépossédé de son plaisir et entièrement soumis à lui.

James l'avait enfermé dans le Pandémonium des plaisirs et restait son geôlier et son bourreau en accomplissant à la lettre sa prophétie…


	4. Cerise

_Cerise_

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ce simple bruissement suffisait à troubler la quiétude du département Q. Il faisait nuit et tous les bureaux étaient inoccupés, sauf celui de Q. Il avait l'habitude, maintenant, de dormir peu, et il avait quelques dossiers fastidieux à traiter. Ils ne demandaient pas beaucoup de concentration, et Q pouvait se permettre de les traiter seul à une heure aussi matinale.

Seulement, il n'était plus seul. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un bruissement, mais du tapotement caractéristique des chaussures de Bond sur son territoire. En quelques instants fatidiques, Bond était à ses côtés, tout souriant comme à son habitude. Son apparence impeccable était emprunte d'une myriade de promesses mirifiques.

Q savait bien qu'elle ne reflétait en rien ce qui se cachait derrière le personnage. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à rester impassible face à la vision d'un Bond en pleine forme, à la tenue distinguée et au sourire charmeur. Il lui présenta une boîte à gâteau raffinée, et Q n'eut aucun mal à voir que la majeure partie de son contenu avait déjà disparu. Il ne restait qu'une cuillère et une part de tarte à la cerise. Q reconnaissait bien l'emballage chatoyant de la boutique onéreuse qui se trouvait à deux rues du quartier général.

« J'ai gardé un morceau pour vous.

—Je vois ça. »

Q abandonna son clavier pour goûter la merveille sous l'œil avide de 007.

« Comment avez-vous pu vous la procurer à cette heure ? Elle est encore fraîche.

—Un espion ne révèle pas ses secrets. Même en ce qui concerne les miches de la boulangère. »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 273

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 009) "J'ai gardé un morceau pour toi."

"Le défi des nouveaux mots" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Mirifique : Ironique. Qui est merveilleux, très surprenant : Des promesses mirifiques.

"Prompt of the day" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Cerise


End file.
